


【兔赤】习惯

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 加练一下亲亲
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 14





	【兔赤】习惯

“赤苇，”木兔双手背在后脑，仰头看着天空，开口道，“我感觉很奇怪。”  
对方递过来一个眼神，示意自己在听，让他接着往下说。  
“我感觉离不开你。”木兔说，说完后放下一只手，按住了心脏的位置，器官撞击的速度好像变快了，像是要冲破皮囊，跳到两人的眼前。  
“为什么？”  
“不知道，”木兔如实地回答，“可能是因为赤苇是世界上最懂我的人——你想啊，不管我做什么赤苇都在我身边吧？”  
赤苇停下了脚步，呼气的时间比正常的时间要长，垂眼看着手中捻着的风信子，很轻地笑了笑，语气平缓：“是习惯吧。”  
  
原来是习惯。木兔想。  
他把毛巾搭在眼前，不知为何回想起好几年前的事情。  
那天天空很蓝，云朵连成波浪从远处铺到头顶，一阵微风拂过他的脸颊后，他在赤苇的肩上睁开了双眼。  
也许是天气太过于舒适了，也许是赤苇说话的语调太温和，训练时完美的小斜线球才讲了三遍，也可能是五遍，他便点点头，在树下的长椅上睡着了。  
醒来时赤苇还在看为学园祭准备的剧本，一丝不苟的发丝被吹乱了几根，眼神专注地扫过白纸的文字，手指将薄薄的纸张翻过下一页，没有发出一点声音。  
木兔皱了皱眉，把头伸到了剧本前，头发挡开赤苇的视线，浮夸地问赤苇在看什么。  
后者挪开了手，叫他不要捣乱。  
木兔不认他扣的罪名，环着手向后靠在了椅背上，一会问为什么云朵会这个样子，一会问自己是怎么睡着的，最后安分地闭上了嘴，四下就只剩下树叶微小的沙沙声。  
赤苇把剧本盖上，扭头看着鼓囊着脸的前辈，按照顺序把刚才的问题一一答过一遍，接着拿出手机，问木兔要不要看他比赛的录像。  
对方勉勉强强地答应了，并抓着赤苇连续看了三遍。  
他抬起头，一边舒展身子一边夸赞自己，手指蹭到了赤苇的头发，觉得很柔软，没忍住又碰了一下。  
第三次没能得逞，赤苇后退着避开了，木兔手一空，摸到了座位上不知从哪遗落的白色花朵。  
后来他在回教室的途中问赤苇这是什么花，赤苇说风信子，他便把花塞到了赤苇的手中，卖乖一样地说送给你。  
再后来，赤苇捻着那朵花，在午休结束的铃声里温柔地告诉他：“是习惯吧。”  
这么说来，他亲近赤苇，离不开赤苇，全都是他习惯了赤苇的存在吗？倘若换成别人，愿意陪他做扣球的练习，调动他的积极情绪，或是近乎盲目地夸赞他，他会感到离不开那个人吗？  
但好像也没有这样一个人，因为现在在他身边的只有赤苇而已。  
那么是因为只有赤苇可以选择，所以才会习惯和依赖他吗？  
这些问题对于木兔来说稍显复杂，可赤苇说是习惯，他就认为是习惯——赤苇给他托球，陪他训练到夜晚，接他的话茬，耐心地回答他的每一个问题，把最珍贵的时间花在他身上，最丰富的情绪展现给他。  
赤苇好像一个勇者，孤身一人地来到了他的领地里。领地里的木兔问他为什么要来，又问他在同一个地方待着会不会很无聊，赤苇说不，木兔接着问他为什么自己不想要他走，赤苇说因为我已经在这儿扎根了，最深的地方是我的房子，天上翱翔的雕鸮每天为我探访远方，家里有我最爱吃的食物，坐在壁炉前裹着毯子让我觉得很安心、很温暖。  
“我已经是您的子民了。”赤苇说。  
木兔愣了愣，没跟上对方的台词。  
木叶走上来，手中的剧本卷成筒状，在他的后脑上毫不留情地敲了敲，问他是不是状态不好。  
“才没有！”他反驳，示意再来一次，还要白福一定要好好录下来，他一会儿要看。  
可当他真正站到赤苇对面时，木兔发现还是很难，连续卡壳了好几次，被木叶取笑是不是被公主迷惑得神魂颠倒了，连话都说不清。  
还是很奇怪，分明已经习惯了赤苇的存在，为什么还是会心神不宁呢，因为赤苇是公主吗？  
公主淡然地走到他的面前，说完了自己的台词，随后举起手，搭在了他的肩上。  
一步、两步，身体早已记住了华尔兹的脚步，眼神和眼神交汇，错开后又对上，心脏搏动的声音好似在撞击鼓膜，莫名的紧张击碎了有记忆的身体，脚尖踩到了脚尖，膝盖碰到了大腿，手心沁出几丝热汗。  
一曲终了，公主热情地勾着木兔的脖子，在起哄声中凑上前，贴到了他的唇边。  
[ 公主和王子交换一个热烈的吻。]剧本是这么写的。  
于是他低下头，一点一点地靠近了，小心地、悄悄地碰了碰赤苇的嘴唇。  
  
那是三年级最后一场学园祭了，为了不留遗憾，排球部众人每天都腾出额外的排练时间。  
木兔搂着赤苇的腰，希望舞蹈快点结束，但又无法自制地紧张起来。  
他在休息时偷偷告诉赤苇自己很紧张，赤苇的回答仍然是“习惯就好了”，像是对接吻这件事毫无感觉，只有木兔一个人很期待。  
最开始的时候，他只敢小心翼翼地轻点对方的嘴唇，到后来，或许是赤苇的淡然给了他随心所欲的理由，亲吻的力度变大了，时间也变久了，乃至于夜里回家时，木兔问能不能再练习一次。  
赤苇答应了，被高兴过头的木兔推到树干上，亲得双唇湿润，在夜色里泛着水光，像饱满多汁的樱桃。  
他用手背擦了擦嘴，另一只手推开还要亲上来的木兔，说可以了，剧本就到这。  
木兔只好兴致缺缺地收了手，问他明天还能继续练习吗。  
赤苇顿了顿，说可以，但舞台上不行。木兔欣然说好。  
  
大概是头一次体会到接吻的美好，木兔开始缠着赤苇频繁地练习，抱着剧本跑到他的窗边，问他中午有空吗，晚上呢，可以练习吗，多练习几次可以吗。  
赤苇从来不说不，且配合地搂着他的脖子，念后面写着“我爱您”的台词，木兔亲得很投入，从来没有按照剧本回应过那句“我也是”。  
如果练习的时候接上那句台词，也许正式演出的时候就不会忘记了。  
木兔听赤苇说了那么多句我爱你，早就习惯了，所以理所应当地觉得自己不用回应也可以，反正不会影响最后“王子和公主幸福地生活在一起”的完美结局。  
如今想来也不算完美，倒是隐隐约约有一些遗憾。  
学园祭之后他们再也没有自主练习过，忙着训练和升学，忙着与俱乐部对接，这件事像是被抛到了脑后，偶尔想起来，又不知道怎么开口。生活还是如往常一样，赤苇好脾气地陪他练习，下课后一起去餐厅买吃的，在体育馆一次次地为他托球，记下他一些奇奇怪怪的小毛病。  
木兔问赤苇为什么要记自己的怪癖，赤苇说习惯了，记木兔前辈自己注意不到的地方还蛮有意思的。  
比和我一起打球还有意思吗？木兔较劲。  
因为和你一起打球它们才有意思。赤苇给出一个满分答案。  
他们在这样的日常中走出了校园，赤苇捧着一束白色风信子送到他的怀里，最后一次在校门口与他告别，真诚地祝他前程似锦。  
他们一个站在校门外，一个站在校门内，赤苇的笑容比盛开的樱花还要美，像在与他说永远不会再见面的道别。  
木兔抱着花束，手指动了动，习以为常的拥抱没有做好，在说完再见后才意识到赤苇也许对他撒了一个很长很长的谎。  
  
赤苇欺骗了他。  
尽管他们已经许久未曾见面，但他还在习惯着赤苇。  
有些事总会习惯，但赤苇像是无法随时间消除的习惯。  
木兔习惯和赤苇一起进出枭谷的校门，习惯夏天里赤苇递给他的水杯，习惯抛出衣服就有人接住，习惯为赤苇拢紧围巾，习惯喝一口赤苇的饮料，习惯把自己的表现说给赤苇听，习惯赤苇拆他的台，习惯赤苇拉他的手，把他带到球场上。  
赤苇记录木兔的小册子上，有没有“赤苇京治”四个字。  
要是当时吻他的时候，早早发现这件事习惯不了就好了，要是多看一眼赤苇的脸，观察一下他是否和表现出来的一样淡然就好了，要是在公主和王子相恋的时候再入戏一点，发现这是真的就好了。  
他们和完美结局明明靠得那么近。  
  
木兔把毛巾扯下来，听到日向跑过来的声音。  
“木兔学长！！”对方叫道，递给他一张信封，“你的信！”  
他道了谢，抱着“为什么有手机还要写信”的疑惑打开了信封，抽出了信纸。  
上面赫然写着“请柬”二字，邀请者正是赤苇。  
他感到胸口起伏不定，想要再呼吸些令他顺畅的空气，却发现越来越难，仿佛沾水的纸巾覆在了脸上，几近窒息。  
“木兔前辈？”  
“木兔前辈？”  
木兔倏地睁开了眼睛。  
赤苇正坐在他的身旁，一手试图将他攥得紧紧的被子拉下来，一手拿着拧好的毛巾。  
“请放开被子。”赤苇满脸头疼地靠近了，弯腰让他松手，将浸过凉水的毛巾贴到了他滚烫的额头上，低声道，“好好对待自己的身……”  
发烧的人打断了前者的话，一把将人拉下来扣紧在怀里，灼热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，语气里充满了委屈：“习惯不了。”  
“什么？等…请先放开。”赤苇拍拍他的后背。  
木兔的手臂收紧了，把赤苇带到了床上，趴在了他的胸前。  
“习惯不了没有赤苇。”他说，“不要离开我身边，赤苇。”  
大抵是发烧使人的头脑更加不清醒，木兔说的话颠三倒四，从“要完美结局”到“加练”，再到“我是你的习惯吗”，胡拼乱凑，像是在耍赖，赤苇却任他说着，一句不落地听完了。  
赤苇点点头，把眼镜摘了放在枕边，往前挪了些位置，脸颊贴着另一人滚烫的脸颊，安抚道：“好。”  
“我会一直在你身边的。”  
“木兔前辈。”  
他亲了亲木兔的鼻尖。

**Author's Note:**

> 白色风信子的花语：无法言说的爱。


End file.
